


Команда Ха

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: Цукишима должен найти сбежавшего призрака.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 7





	Команда Ха

**Author's Note:**

> идея рынка призраков взята из одноименного рассказа Грега ван Экхаута.

Наблюдатель обещал быть на рынке к полуночи и не обманул. Ровно за минуту до назначенного времени по насыпи возле моста спустился человек — высокий, гораздо выше Дайчи, в очках и со светлыми волосами. Он плотно запахнул воротник пальто и поежился при первом же порыве ветра: ночь полнолуния оказалась необычайно прохладной для этого времени года. Под мостом то и дело вспыхивали разноцветные огоньки — это торговцы пытались согреться искрами, пойманными в особые склянки. Наблюдатель недовольно пробормотал что-то себе под нос, и Дайчи даже стало немного жаль этого человека, которого срочно вызвали на рынок посреди ночи из-за досадной оплошности. Но ничего не поделать — такова их работа.

Наблюдатель оглянулся по сторонам, точно искал кого-то. Взгляд у него был цепкий, не упускал ни единой мелочи, но заметить Дайчи он не смог бы все равно, если бы только тот сам этого не захотел. Искушение остаться в тени и подсмотреть за наблюдателем еще чуть-чуть было велико, но Дайчи решил не испытывать чужое терпение больше, чем ему и без того предстояло. Недолго думая, он поднял ладонь, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.

По одному этому движению уже знакомый цепкий взгляд незамедлительно выделил его среди других людей. Наблюдатель подошел к Дайчи скорым, решительным шагом, с легкостью маневрируя между торговцами и посетителями.

— Доброй ночи, — сказал он, внимательно осматривая Дайчи с головы до ног. — Цукишима Кей, отдел наблюдения. Это вы Савамура-сан?

— Да, — Дайчи кивнул, не скрывая, что и сам разглядывает Цукишиму в ответ. — Спасибо, что отозвались так быстро, и простите за беспокойство.

Вблизи Цукишима выглядел младше своих лет. Большинство наблюдателей, с которыми Дайчи был знаком, — усеянные морщинами интриганы с молочными глазами, старые настолько, что еще, должно быть, помнили, когда дерево вечности было лишь ростком. И хоть приветствие его прозвучало довольно учтиво, в голосе наблюдателя Цукишимы Дайчи послышалась колючесть северного ветра.

— Идемте, я покажу вам все.

Легко взмахнув рукой, Дайчи пригласил Цукишиму следовать за ним.

Рынок на первый взгляд казался хаотичным сборищем всякого сброда, которому больше некуда податься, но на самом деле это было вовсе не так. Каждое полнолуние стойки и палатки вырастали тут, как грибы после дождя, а ночной ветер разносил шум и гам над берегом. Затем прибывали посетители — новички, которых порекомендовали, осторожные и пугающиеся собственной тени; скептики, которым не терпелось посмотреть на чудеса под мостом своими глазами и, быть может, почувствовать на своей шкуре; и наконец, завсегдатаи, они вальяжно прогуливались между стойками, останавливались поболтать со знакомыми торговцами, а товар оценивали так придирчиво, как сможет не каждый. Вход на рынок был открыт далеко не всем подряд: чтобы пройти сквозь барьер, защищавший территорию от посторонних, нужен был пароль, который менялся ежемесячно. Информация эта стоила недешево, и все же посетители, побывавшие здесь хотя бы раз, вскоре возвращались снова и снова.

Этот рынок был стихийным явлением, но и в нем существовал определенный порядок, впрочем, Цукишиме, похоже, и не требовалось этого объяснять. Глядя на него, Дайчи подумал, что тот уже понял об этом месте все, видимое и скрытое.

У самой кромки воды расположились рыбаки: клевали носом и лениво переговаривались в ожидании улова. Сколько же душ можно поймать на невидимую удочку в этой вонючей реке, болотного цвета днем и черной, как смоль, ночью? Тооно-сан, глава рыбаков, любил важно повторять, что утопленников на этом свете — как собак нерезаных, гораздо больше, чем мы можем себе вообразить. Даже если умирают они в других местах, течением их все равно прибьет к здешним камышам, изголодавшимся по хорошему угощению. Такое это место, притягивает к себе смерть: забрасывает наживку, а потом, когда смерть попадается, медленно, довольно, уже почти сыто крутит катушку. Стараясь действовать незаметно для Цукишимы, Дайчи повел ладонью в приветствии. Водная гладь, узнав его, тут же встрепенулась, пошла кругами и радостно булькнула в ответ.

Немного в стороне от основной массы торговцев находилась палатка сборщиков душ. Она пустовала почти всегда, сменялась только табличка, сообщавшая, кто из них сегодня на дежурстве. Цукишима задержал взгляд на палатке, но не стал останавливаться, чтобы наведаться внутрь.

Посредники, которые занимались делами рынка, обычно и носа здесь не показывали. Все вопросы решались либо по телефону (когда Кагеяма не увлекался и не забывал, что барьер не стоило делать чересчур сильным), либо благодаря помощникам, которым от неприятной работенки все равно никак не отвертеться. Дайчи с товарищами патрулировал рынок каждое полнолуние, но никому из них так и не довелось повстречать хоть кого-то из этих дельцов, а помощники, которые здесь все же иногда появлялись, были слишком заняты даже для знакомства, не то что задушевных бесед.

Торговцы разместились у реки неровным рядом, из которого то и дело кто-то выбивался или жался к насыпи из-за непереносимости воды и влажного пронзительного ветра, что приходил с другой стороны, а у самого берега бесцеремонно пробирал до костей. У каждого здесь было свое место. Продавали разное: и утварь для ловли теней, и готовые печати, краткосрочные, правда — как-то же нужно заставлять покупателей возвращаться. И, конечно, главный товар — облики, слепки душ других людей со всеми их воспоминаниями, чаяниями и страхами. Можно побыть кем угодно, насколько угодно долго, а потом спокойно вернуться к своей привычной жизни с новыми впечатлениями.

Самые древние и сильные облики можно было приобрести как раз под мостом: лишь у немногих хватало смелости и средств, чтобы там закупаться. Считалось: чем страшнее смерть, тем дороже товар. А если облик, к тому же, оказывался старым и при этом не выгорал от длительного использования, то цена мгновенно взлетала до небес.

Именно под мост, к самому краю ряда торговцев, Дайчи и повел Цукишиму, на ходу рассказывая о происшествии, ради которого его вызвали. Тот слушал, не перебивая, а когда Дайчи замолк, переспросил, аккуратно подытожив услышанное:

— Так, значит, вы случайно выпустили на волю облик, и теперь он занял чье-то тело, но чье именно — вы не знаете?

Похоже, где-то в глубине души он подумал: «И как вы только умудрились?», просто оказался слишком вежлив, чтобы произнести это вслух. Дайчи отвернулся, чтобы скрыть улыбку, а когда убедился, что выражение лица ничем его не выдаст, — посмотрел Цукишиме в глаза и сказал:

— К сожалению. Стыдно в этом признаваться, но два наших оперативника повздорили между собой и ненароком сломали печать на зачарованном сосуде.

Цукишима приподнял бровь.

— Мне казалось, печати торговцев обликами сделаны на совесть.

— Ха-ха, — неловко хохотнув, Дайчи потер шею, — мои ребята _очень_ сильно повздорили.

В ответ на это Цукишима хмыкнул, уже не скрываясь. Вот и вся вежливость, довольно подумал Дайчи. Закончилась быстрее, чем истекает срок годности самого дешевого облика.

Пока они шли к нужному месту, Дайчи ловил на себе взгляды Цукишимы — скорее беспокойные, чем любопытные. Тот разглядывал его, как печать на зачарованной склянке, как удочки, выстроенные в ряд у реки, как огни рынка, мерцающие в ночи. Выходит, увидел в нем что-то. Но Дайчи не торопился задавать вопросы.

За то же время им успели предложить облик юной девы эпохи Тайсё, которая умерла преисполненной надежд; частного детектива, которого убили где-то в семидесятых во время слежки; и, наконец, недавнее приобретение — рекламщика предпенсионного возраста, чьи неясные связи с якудза сделали его опыт ценным и уникальным.

— Набор обликов семьи, погибшей в пожаре! Полное погружение!

— Семилетняя девочка, которую ударило молнией!

— Черная кошка с перекрестка заменит вам любимого домашнего питомца!

— Здесь очень шумно, хотя наверху этого совсем не слышно, — сказал Цукишима, разглядывая разноцветные баночки с субстанцией. Облики не имели ни формы, ни цвета, и после множества обвинений в продаже воздуха торговцы наловчились добавлять к ним особые окрашивающие пигменты, что проявляли истинную суть.

— Мы поддерживаем барьер по всей территории, — объяснил Дайчи и, чувствуя себя заговорщиком, подмигнул всевидящему оку Кагеямы, когда Цукишима отвлекся на острые зубы камышей. — Поэтому за пределы рынка шум не просачивается.

— Я заметил. Ваш человек очень хорош.

Кажется, Цукишима хотел добавить что-то еще, но так и не успел: одна из торговок ухватила его за рукав, заставив остановиться и замереть на полуслове.

— Сынок!

Ее узловатые пальцы впились в ткань пальто, и Цукишима, немного поколебавшись перед прямым физическим контактом, накрыл ее руку своей в попытке отцепить от себя.

— Сегодня ты встретишь свое счастье, так что смотри в оба, — закатив глаза так сильно, что видны были одни белки, пообещала она пронзительным загробным голосом, таким образом придавая своему предсказанию странную убедительность. Цукишима, тем не менее, убежденным совсем не выглядел.

— Сомневаюсь, — сухо сказал он.

— Инко-сан! — чуть повысив голос, Дайчи вмешался, пока не стало поздно, и сам попробовал помочь Цукишиме, но не тут-то было: старуха и впрямь держала его крепко-накрепко, с виду и не скажешь, что у худосочной бабульки найдется столько сил. — Вы опять приняли на душу ту европейскую гадалку?

— Так ведь все ради бизнеса, Савамура-чан, — усмехнулась она и в этот момент уже не казалась такой безумной. Дайчи знал, конечно, что Инко-сан вовсе не сошла с ума и опасности для окружающих не представляла, но Цукишиму случившееся, должно быть, порядком озадачило. Он старался не подавать виду, но держал лицо при этом не настолько хорошо, чтобы Дайчи ничего не заметил.

— Что происходит? — спросил он, бросив попытки освободиться.

— Простите за это, — Дайчи улыбнулся, надеясь сгладить неловкость, а сам подумал о том, сколько раз за сегодняшнюю ночь уже перед Цукишимой извинился. Чтобы отмахнуться от глупых мыслей, решил объяснить: — Это Инко-сан, она иногда пользуется обликом одной предсказательницы из Болгарии, чтобы завлекать клиентов.

Затем повернулся к торговке и сказал самым строгим тоном:

— Вы перестарались.

— Но сказала ведь чистую правду, — проворчала она, наконец отпуская рукав Цукишимы. — Счастье совсем рядом, вот-вот распустится цветок…

— Я не верю в предсказания, — сообщил Цукишима, демонстративно отряхивая пальто. — И цветы не люблю.

— Ты зря это, — подмигнула ему Инко-сан, роняя крупицы пигмента, мерцавшего бледно-фиолетовым, обратно в склянку, скрепленную печатью.

Цукишима, намеренно ее проигнорировав, обратился к Дайчи:

— Нам пора, Савамура-сан.

Как будто это он вел Дайчи к месту происшествия, а не наоборот. «Упрямый», — отметил Дайчи про себя, неохотно вступая в полосу лунного света, и незамедлительно почувствовал, как оживают тени на коже. Стоявший перед ним Цукишима, словно в свете прожектора, казался бледным, а его волосы — почти седыми, но стоило облакам показаться в небе и скрыть лунный диск, так иллюзия сразу рассеялась, словно и не бывало.

Шли в молчании. Цукишима по-прежнему не задавал лишних вопросов, только осматривался и порой по привычке поддевал очки.

— Мы на месте, — объявил Дайчи через какое-то время, хотя нужды в этом не было: их уже заметили, и несчастный торговец по имени Сакамото, которому и принадлежал утерянный облик, поспешил им навстречу.

— Ну наконец-то, Савамура-чан! — воскликнул он. От этого обращения Дайчи даже не поморщился: с легкой руки Инко-сан так его теперь звали все кому не лень, а сам он не слишком протестовал. — Я уж думал, эти двое меня в могилу сведут.

— Как сведем, так и откопаем, не переживайте вы так, — оскалился Танака, хлопая низкого и щуплого Сакамото по спине, а тот даже согнулся от подобного воодушевления, как тонюсенькое деревце гнется к земле от разрушительной силы ветра.

Кагеяма, в отличие от Танаки, такой бурной реакции не проявил, только едва заметный жест ладонью выдал, что присутствие Дайчи от него не укрылось. Сосредоточенный на поддержании барьера, Кагеяма часто уходил в себя, приглядывая за происходящим на всей территории сразу. Он был везде. Все видел. Бывало, во время плановых обходов рынка, Дайчи казалось, что Кагеяма стоял у него за спиной и сверлил торговцев мрачным взглядом из-под челки, словно предупреждая: давайте-ка без фокусов. Впрочем, те никогда не выказывали, что чувствуют себя неуютно, так что вполне возможно, что это странное ощущение было лишь плодом его, Дайчи, воображения. Но иногда Кагеяма погружался в барьер настолько глубоко, что их бывший наблюдатель, Хината, мог запросто подойти к нему и пририсовать дурацкие усы маркером, который по-быстрому стащил из палатки посредников, а тот бы даже не заметил. Была у наблюдателей такая хитрая способность — не только видеть скрытое, но и самим скрываться. Дайчи не удивился бы, если бы и Цукишиму Кагеяма заметить не сумел.

Когда тот подошел ближе, Кагеяма вдруг будто бы выпал из своего транса на секунду. Дайчи почувствовал легкое колебание барьера, такое мимолетное, что и его бы можно было списать на собственные странности в восприятии, если бы не взгляд Кагеямы — неожиданно ясный и при этом направленный на Цукишиму.

— Цукишима, — кивнул Кагеяма вместо приветствия, хотя Дайчи еще даже не успел их представить. Произнес имя Цукишимы он ровно и очень привычно, словно делал так всегда. Дайчи пригляделся: в его барьере больше не было ни намека на изъян.

— Кагеяма, — Цукишима ответил ему в тон и поджал губы, осененный закономерной догадкой. — Так это твой барьер окружает рынок?

— Ага.

Из всех присутствующих один лишь Дайчи знал о том, что Цукишима похвалил работу Кагеямы. По вскользь брошенному взгляду несложно догадаться: оттого, что он знал об этом, Цукишиме сейчас почему-то было очень не по себе.

— Вы знакомы? — Танака удивленно переводил взгляд с одного на другого, совершенно не переживая о том, что вклинился в этот куцый разговор людей, которые будто бы и не уверены, что им вообще есть о чем разговаривать.

— Увы, — немедленно отозвался Цукишима, словно с облегчением, и вновь поправил очки. На Кагеяму он смотрел вызывающе, можно подумать, нарочно провоцировал на спор, а Дайчи поразился перемене. Тот Цукишима, которого он встретил у входа на рынок, выглядел другим человеком — степенным, собранным, равнодушным.

— Надо же, — пробурчал Кагеяма, — хотя бы в чем-то мы согласны.

— Не будем терять время, — перебил Дайчи, не позволяя обоим зайти слишком далеко. — Знакомьтесь, Цукишима. Это наш оперативник, Танака, а Кагеяму вы, судя по всему, уже знаете.

— Йо! — помахал рукой Танака, и Цукишима слегка ему поклонился, тут же возвращаясь к себе прежнему. На Кагеяму он больше не смотрел, сосредоточив внимание на торговце. Дайчи воспользовался возможностью их представить:

— А это Сакамото-сан, он подробнее расскажет о пропавшем облике.

Как будто продолжая неоконченную историю, Сакамото заговорил:

— Ну и значит, я расставляю сосуды, никого не трогаю, и тут вдруг этот, — кивок в сторону Танаки, — врезается в мою стойку, попадает рукой аккурат по той баночке и чуть не сносит наземь остальные. А печать возьми и сломайся. Пуф — и нет облика, тут же скрылся внутри человека, а облик-то могущественный и очень старый, другого такого на всем рынке не сыскать! Вот как все было, говорю вам, господин наблюдатель. Не хотите приобрести себе облик? Милый и домашний, помогает расслабиться и улучшает пищеварение.

Начисто проигнорировав «заманчивое предложение», Цукишима скептически спросил:

— И что же, Танака-сан вот так легко рукой смахнул сосуд и сломал вашу печать? — и зашептал в сторону нарочито громко: — Савамура-сан, а вы уверены, что у этого типа есть лицензия?

— Как можно, господин наблюдатель! — оскорбленно воскликнул Сакамото, прекрасно расслышав этот театральный шепот. — Вы просто не знаете нашего Танаку. Если бы бог строил крепость, Танака-чан уничтожил бы ее, как карточный домик, одним лишь вздохом.

— Верится с трудом. Кто был внутри сосуда?

Сакамото понизил голос:

— Самый настоящий дух кошачьего бога, что спустился с гор. Когда я нашел его, он был так слаб, что не мог завладеть даже старой бродячей кошкой, но со временем былые силы вернулись к нему.

— А говорили, «могущественный», — хмыкнул Цукишима. Сакамото, сложив руки на груди, вздернул подбородок. В голосе его стало меньше заискивания: похоже, он начал понимать, что Цукишима, хоть и занимался обнаружением и поимкой обликов, но, тем не менее, слепой вере предпочитал все ставить под сомнение.

— Так ведь могущественный и есть, сам дух бога, не кто попало.

— Хорошо, я вас понял, — все же кивнул Цукишима. Вряд ли убежденный в словах Сакамото, он все равно принял решение их проверить. Напоследок оглядев стойку торговца и его товары, он снял очки, затем спрятал их в футляр, выуженный из бездонного на вид кармана пальто. Сначала он прищурился: наверняка носил очки не для красоты, а в самом деле страдал слабым зрением. Человеку со стороны вряд ли удалось бы заметить какие-то изменения: Цукишима не выдал себя даже выражением лица. Не произошло ничего вызывающе мистического, но при этом все отчетливо ощутили, как потяжелела атмосфера. Всевидящее око наблюдателя отличалось от незримых глаз Кагеямы, которые следовали по пятам, но редко проявляли свое присутствие и влияние. Наблюдатель Цукишима смотрел так, словно прощупывал изнутри, исследовал тщательней, чем безликий воришка в толпе мимоходом изучает содержимое чужих кошельков.

Так же внимательно Цукишима осмотрел Дайчи, торговца, Танаку и, наконец, Кагеяму. На последнем он задержал взгляд особенно долго, а потом резко отвернулся, тихонько цыкнув.

— Вы не упоминали о том, что вы пустой, Савамура-сан, — сказал Цукишима как бы невзначай, склонившись над стойкой.

Все-таки заметил. Дайчи гадал, каким предстал перед его взором. Внутри него ничто не уживалось, ни живое, ни мертвое — одна только кромешная пустота. Под одеждой она раскрасила его кожу чернильными щупальцами-печатями, невидимыми обычному человеку, словно обещала: однажды это тело станет телом Древнего бога. Пока Хината был с ними, то старался лишний раз не смотреть на Дайчи глазами наблюдателя. «Простите, Дайчи-сан, — говорил он, — у меня от вас мурашки по коже».

Сейчас Цукишима тоже старался не смотреть, занятый другими вещами. Была ли его реакция похожей на реакцию Хинаты? Сложно сказать. Тот вел себя совершенно обыденно.

Будто и не ожидая ответа на свой вопрос, Цукишима бережно перебирал стеклянные сосуды длинными пальцами: какие-то из них он изучал по надписям-печатям, а некоторые откупоривал под тяжелые вздохи Сакамото. Принюхивался к содержимому, что-то даже пробовал на вкус, слегка сыпнув пигмент на кончик мизинца. Сейчас, когда взгляд Цукишимы с невероятной тяжестью ложился на плечи, гораздо легче было с ним разговаривать, зная, что его внимание приковано к чему-то другому.

— А это важно?

— Ну, — задумчиво протянул Цукишима, проведя ногтем по трещине поверх печати, — пустые не бывают одержимыми, я бы тогда сразу вычеркнул вас из списка.

В его тоне послышалась недосказанность, поэтому Дайчи решил его немного подтолкнуть:

— Подозреваемых?

Цукишима поправил его, ничуть не смутившись:

— Потенциальных сосудов. Я закончил, — объявил он, тем самым сменив тему. Правда, снова надевать очки все же не торопился.

— Это очень волнительно, — сказал Дайчи. — Как в детективах, когда в конце все действующие лица собираются в одной комнате в ожидании развязки.

Ведь так оно и было: все они стали действующими лицами. В отличие от настоящих душ, облики не могут существовать без сосуда: покинув заветную склянку, им приходится немедленно выбирать тело. А значит, внутри кого-то из них четверых кошачий бог нашел приют. Затаился. Ждал, пока не проявляя себя.

— Жаль огорчать вас, — сцепив пальцы в замок перед собой, сообщил Цукишима, — но я закончил всего лишь осмотр предметов Сакамото-сана, еще рано делать какие-либо выводы.

— Так бы сразу и сказал, что ничего не понял, — фыркнул Танака. — Верно, Кагеяма?

— Меня в это не впутывайте.

— И все же, как господин наблюдатель, — Танака выбирал выражения, но не тон, — собирается искать пропажу?

— Теперь я осмотрю всех вас, — сказал Цукишима. Почему-то его слова, такие простые, походили на угрозу. — С вас и начнем, Танака-сан.

Тот вяло махнул рукой:

— Валяй.

Цукишима подошел к нему ближе, настолько, что Танаке пришлось задрать подбородок, чтобы вызывающе посмотреть ему в глаза и скорчить страшную рожу, которая доставалась всякому, кто Танаке не нравился.

— Танака, — предупреждающе сказал Дайчи, — не надо делать такое лицо.

Тот сразу поник.

— Хорошо, Дайчи-сан.

— Вы так послушны, — заметил Цукишима с насмешкой, добавляя масла в огонь. У него получилось: Танака закипел от одних этих слов.

— Чего ты там вяк…

— Стойте ровно, Танака-сан.

«Будьте послушным и дальше». Вот что он имел в виду. Если Танака этого и не понял, то почувствовал на уровне инстинктов, но предупреждение Дайчи все еще имело над ним власть.

Цукишима обошел его несколько раз, еще несколько раз попросил поднять руки, «как манеки-неко», и немного подержать их в таком положении.

— Издеваешься?! — завопил Танака, при этом не выходя из позы, в которую его поставил Цукишима. Признаться, ему это странно шло.

— Что вы, как можно, — невозмутимо отозвался тот. — Вот если бы я попросил вас сказать «ня», тогда другое дело.

— Только попробуй! — прорычал Танака.

В ответ Цукишима лишь пожал плечами, дескать, нет так нет. Наконец прозвучал его вердикт:

— Ладно, с вами я закончил.

— И наверняка все еще ничего не понял, — пробурчал Танака, но все же выдохнул с облегчением и опустил руки.

Цукишима улыбнулся.

— Скоро узнаем. Сакамото-сан, вы следующий.

Торговец опасливо кивнул, но Дайчи знал: после обследования Танаки, довольно безобидного, стоит отметить, Сакамото немного расслабился. Должно быть, решил, что все не так страшно, как порой говорят о наблюдателях. В конце концов, при Хинате они никогда не теряли облик, поэтому никому так и не довелось напрямую испытать на себе его дар. Цукишима был первым и, к тому же, незнакомцем: упрямым, насмешливым, а если приглядеться, то довольно нетерпеливым и недоверчивым. Да и сам он не вызывал особого доверия у других.

Когда он проходил мимо Дайчи, то задержал на нем взгляд. По лицу его было не понять, испытывал ли он священный ужас при виде метки Древнего бога. Но Дайчи почему-то нравилось думать, что нет.

Подойдя к Сакамото вплотную, Цукишима долго и не мигая смотрел ему прямо в глаза, пока тот не начал пятиться и не врезался в стол. Послышался легкий перезвон стекла — это пошатнулись склянки с обликами, запели в едином мотиве. Всем им хотелось на волю, чтобы найти себе новое тело и новую жизнь, возможно, чуть лучше, чем предыдущая.

— Хм, — издал Цукишима глубокомысленный звук, а затем принялся рыться в карманах пальто, которые, похоже, и вправду были бездонными.

Через пару мгновений он достал оттуда небольшую вещь, похожую на ингалятор. Показательно потряс ею, чтобы предупредить Сакамото, и сказал:

— На счёт три.

— П-подождите…

— Три. — И пшикнул загадочной жидкостью Сакамото в лицо, жадно ловя его реакцию.

Сакамото, разумеется, расплевался и расчихался. Цукишима тут же отскочил от него с такой прытью, которой совершенно не ждешь от человека его роста. В воздухе понемногу разливался аромат валерианы, мешаясь с запахом тины и застоявшейся воды. Увидев, что глаза у Танаки блеснули желтым, Дайчи быстро сказал:

— Грязно играете, господин наблюдатель.

Цукишима, как и ожидалось, повернулся к нему, но перед этим успел вручить Сакамото платок и небольшую бутылочку воды, опять-таки из кармана.

— Сакамото-сан настаивает, что это могущественных дух. Его следует поймать как можно быстрее, так что у меня нет времени на изящные жесты. Как вы себя чувствуете, Сакамото-сан? — спросил он, переключая внимание на торговца. — Простите, мне пришлось это сделать. Не беспокойтесь, это всего лишь вода с каплей валерианы. Вам это не причинит никакого вреда, а вот наш беглец может и проявить себя.

— Я в порядке, — хрипло сказал Сакамото, — просто очень удивился.

Цукишима осмотрелся. Единственным, кого он еще не проверил, не считая Дайчи, был Кагеяма, но подходить к нему Цукишима не торопился. Он замер на месте, вглядываясь в дальние ряды торговцев, те, что возле входа на рынок. Теперь, когда он использовал свое всевидящее око, ни темнота, ни расстояние не имели для него значения. И все-таки, что же он там увидел? Дайчи предположил бы, что что-то случилось, но Кагеяма, от которого ни одно происшествие тоже не укрылось бы, стоял спокойно и тревогу бить не спешил.

— Ладно, — сказал Цукишима, одним словом развеивая свою странную сосредоточенность на чем-то незримом, будто по щелчку. — Кагеяма, ты последний.

Кагеяма был единственным среди них, с кем Цукишима разговаривал как с равным, отбросив вежливую отстраненность наблюдателя. Кагеяма был единственным, из-за кого невозмутимость Цукишимы дала трещину, пусть и всего на мгновение. Дайчи напряженно ждал, к чему же все это придет.

И вновь Цукишима подошел вплотную к предмету своего наблюдения. Кагеяма хмуро посмотрел на него и сказал:

— Уйди, ты мешаешь.

— Отказываюсь. Не дергайся.

Кагеяма заворчал в ответ, но настолько неразборчиво, что Дайчи его не расслышал. Цукишима чуть склонился над ним, рассматривая что-то возле нагрудных карманов куртки, а потом бесцеремонно вычертил пальцем линию от живота к груди. Кагеяма вздрогнул, но не стал его отталкивать или орать — только барьер едва-едва заколебался. Вибрация силы пока была не очень заметной, но все-таки была.

— Ты не говорил мне, что сегодня будешь здесь, — тихо произнес Цукишима, не прекращая осмотр. Он кружил вокруг Кагеямы хищной птицей, заставлял его приподнимать руки и вертеть головой в разных направлениях, а сам непрестанно прощупывал его куртку.

Кагеяма недовольно тряхнул челкой:

— Это мои слова. Ты ведь тоже ничего не сказал.

— Вы сами виноваты, что я здесь оказался. Я не ждал, что придется ловить призрака на твоем рынке. Посмотри на меня.

Кагеяма, который до этого нехотя выполнял все указания Цукишимы, пусть даже самые дурацкие, не повиновался. Выждав пару секунд, Цукишима цыкнул, взял его за подбородок и силой повернул лицом к себе. Кагеяма раздраженно зашипел, а кончики его ушей вспыхнули.

Танака, который незаметно подобрался ближе к Дайчи, тихонько присвистнул и зашептал:

— Не знал, что Кагеяма такой хороший актер. Только посмотрите, как натурально покраснел. Над шипением, правда, надо поработать… Что думаете, Дайчи-сан?

Тени беспокоились, шептали. Что-то было не в порядке, но Дайчи пока не мог об этом сказать. Поэтому он дернул плечом, возможно, слишком резко:

— Подождем, что будет дальше.

— Ага, вот оно! — воскликнул Цукишима неожиданно оживленно. — Расстегивай куртку, Кагеяма.

— Чего? — насупился тот.

Цукишима пожал плечами.

— Ну ладно, я сам расстегну. — И, верный своему слову, так и сделал: ухватив язычок молнии, он стремительно дернул ее вниз и, не обращая внимания на слабые протесты Кагеямы, запустил пальцы во внутренний карман. Оттуда он достал небольшой пузырек: тот оказался сделан из зачарованного стекла, а вокруг горлышка были заметны остатки сломанной печати, но при этом — никаких следов пигмента. Прежде чем осмотреть находку, Цукишима бережно застегнул Кагеяме куртку и таким привычным жестом поправил вязаный шарф, будто и не отдавал себе в этом отчета.

Затем он поднес пузырек к лицу, рассматривая его при свете луны. На дне блеснули остатки серебряного порошка. Он заглянул внутрь, прикрыв один глаз, и принюхался.

— Дайчи-сан, Дайчи-сан, плохо дело, — подергав Дайчи за рукав, Танака снова беспокойно зашептал, — это же второй пузырек с обманкой! Он не должен был его найти.

Вернее сказать, никто не ожидал, что Цукишима, недолго думая, настолько легко вторгнется в личное пространство Кагеямы, а тот и не будет особо возмущаться. Им следовало лучше спрятать тот пузырек. Но какие все-таки у этих двоих отношения?

— На тебе, Кагеяма, везде следы кошачьего духа, — объявил Цукишима. — А во внутреннем кармане — пузырек, в котором этого духа содержали. Есть что сказать?

На мгновение на лице Кагеямы отразилась паника, и он бросил умоляющий взгляд на Дайчи. Тот покачал головой: придется ему самому выкручиваться. Цукишима ждал ответа, не сводя с Кагеямы глаз.

А тот, не придумав ничего лучше, деревянно склонил голову и в качестве последнего средства произнес:

— Ня?

После этого на рынке, казалось, стало очень тихо. Даже плотоядные камыши прекратили жевать в ожидании того, что будет дальше.

Цукишима продолжал смотреть на Кагеяму.

Кагеяма смотрел на него в ответ, нахмурив брови и оттопырив верхнюю губу.

Цукишима будто весь обмер. Даже не моргал. Его лицо как окаменело: поджатые губы, серьезный взгляд, щека, закушенная изнутри. Все это выдавало в нем разочарование от того, что ему вот-вот придется сделать. Не теряя времени, он ухватил Кагеяму за запястье и заломил его руку за спину, а сам встал позади. Кагеяма вновь бросил на Дайчи взгляд — на этот раз растерянный. Цукишима вел себя так, как они рассчитывали. И все же не только тени чувствовали подвох. Одними глазами Дайчи попытался передать Кагеяме: идем до конца, посмотрим, как он поступит.

— Танака-сан, — подал голос Цукишима. — Будьте так любезны, изымите облик из оперативника Кагеямы. Пока я держу его, он не может покинуть свой сосуд.

Танака неуверенно кивнул. Медленно и бесшумно он подошел к ним, будто боялся спугнуть, и едва потянулся к Кагеяме, как Цукишима резко вскинул руку, слегка задев плечо Кагеямы. Раздалось знакомое шипение — звук, с которым жидкость из ингалятора впрыскивается в воздух. Только целью Цукишимы был вовсе не воздух.

— Танака! — бросился к ним Дайчи, но уже было слишком поздно.

Танака остановился на месте и теперь тер лицо, как безумный, то и дело фыркая и тряся головой. Но при этом Дайчи видел, как тот рефлекторно дергался каждый раз, когда валериана в воздухе меняла направление вместе с ветром или ощущалась особенно сильно.

Цукишима, тем временем, отпустил Кагеяму, потиравшего запястье, и выступил вперед. Дайчи понял: тот уже знал, что будет дальше.

И не прогадал.

Танака убрал руки от лица и выпрямился, повел плечами, словно те затекли от длительного бездействия. Показательно хрустнул шеей. Дайчи знал, что глаза его уже пожелтели, а зрачок вытянулся и немного сузился. Как и в случае с истинным зрением Цукишимы, переход был неочевиден, но, тем не менее, чувствовался. Уже через секунду перед ними стоял их третий оперативник, Тора — настоящий кошачий бог, спустившийся с гор: показывал зубы в залихватской ухмылке и прятал руки в карманах.

— Тц. Явился наконец, — сказал Цукишима.

За его спиной Кагеяма жестами сигнализировал: все пропало, Дайчи-сан. Даже тени говорили ему: «А ведь мы предупреждали. Просто глупый человек не захотел слушать». Наблюдатель все понял давным-давно и просто водил их за нос. Точно так же, как водили его. К мысленному портрету Цукишимы Дайчи добавил еще одно качество: не остается в долгу.

— Здор _о_ во, наблюдатель, спасибо за дозу. Меня зовут Такетора, — произнес Тора. Его ноздри подрагивали, все еще слишком чувствительные к запаху. Голос, который Танака одолжил ему, теперь звучал иначе, но задиристые интонации никуда не делись. — Ты нас сделал. Хоть это и Кагеяма во всем виноват.

— А что сразу Кагеяма? — не смолчал тот, сжав кулаки. С Торой, в отличие от Танаки, он не очень ладил. Дайчи ума не мог приложить, почему.

— Не надо ругаться, — он поднял ладонь в примирительном жесте, но на случай, если это не сработает, припустил чернильных теней в голос. Склянки на столе у Сакамото-сана загробно задрожали, и Дайчи, довольный эффектом, улыбнулся.

— Кстати о Кагеяме. — Цукишима повернулся к тому и уставился на него долгим внимательным взглядом.

Кагеяма вновь вопросительно склонил голову. На лице так и читалось: «Ну и чего ты от меня хочешь?».

— «Ня»? Серьезно? Это лучшее, что ты сумел придумать?

— Какие-то проблемы? — огрызнулся тот. — Ну, ня, и что дальше?

Цукишима застыл с широко распахнутыми глазами, как будто ничего удивительнее в жизни не слышал. Потом у него затряслись плечи.

И наконец — он прыснул, больше не в силах сдерживать хохот. Кагеяма взвился было: «Что ты ржешь, тупой Цукишима?!», но тот не обратил на это ровным счетом никакого внимания.

— Ну и лицо у тебя было! — Цукишима хватался за бока и едва не задыхался от смеха, отчего его речь была очень отрывистой, — Как будто я поверю, что в этом мире найдется хотя бы один кошачий дух, — очередной всхлип, — который согласится в тебя вселиться.

— Почему? — вмешался Дайчи, не сдержав любопытства. Конечно, чтобы получить ответ, пришлось дождаться, пока Цукишима отдышится. Когда тот взглянул на Дайчи, его лицо было покрасневшим, а волосы слегка растрепанными. Не похоже, чтобы он сожалел о своей вспышке веселья. Наконец он объяснил, для наглядности указав на Кагеяму:

— Кошки его ненавидят.

— Неправда! — тут же возмутился тот.

Цукишима обратил на него скептический взгляд.

— Да ну? А кто ходил весь поцарапанный, когда Ямагучи оставил нам своего кота на время поездки?

— А я помню это! — вмешался Тора. — Кагеяма тогда еще сказал, что упал. Несколько раз.

— Было дело, — ввернул Танака, на мгновение перехватывая контроль. — Врать совсем не умеет.

Дайчи покачал головой. Весь их план сорвался — и все из-за такой глупости? Он пожурил:

— Ну, Кагеяма, мог бы и предупредить нас заранее.

— Простите, — опустил голову тот.

— Ну, — посерьезнев, сложил руки на груди Цукишима. — И зачем нужно было это представление?

Дайчи повернулся к нему.

— Простите за этот фарс, — сказал он, слегка поклонившись. Цукишима от этого поклона почему-то стал выглядеть неуютно. — Как вы уже могли заметить, нашему отряду не хватает собственного наблюдателя. Оттягивать людей для наших нужд из других районов становится слишком неудобно. Несколько дней назад мне предложили вас как одного из кандидатов. — Дайчи потер шею. Он и не представлял себе, что после подобного испытания пригласить Цукишиму к ним окажется так неловко. — Не было никакого сбежавшего облика, все это выдумка, чтобы сбить вас со следа. Мы не хотели ничего дурного, просто проверяли вас.

Цукишима обвел их всех взглядом и остановился на Дайчи. И хотя тому больше всего на свете хотелось, чтобы наблюдатель отвернул от него свой взор, он выдержал этот взгляд. Цукишима, словно почувствовав его неудобство, вновь посмотрел на Кагеяму, у которого, кажется, не было с этим никаких проблем, и задумчиво произнес:

— Вы очень старались убедить меня, что облик внутри Кагеямы, даже не пожалели для этого облик-обманку. Но Такетору-сана внутри Танаки-сана не заметил бы только слепой. А я, — он усмехнулся, — не слепой.

— Э? — подал голос Сакамото, прижимая к груди пустой сосуд. — Если вы знали с самого начала, к чему же тогда были ваши проверки?

Уголки губ Цукишимы едва заметно дернулись вверх.

— Хотел наказать вас за обман.

— Ах ты очкастая зараза! — Танака опять перехватил у Торы управление и теперь рвался в драку. Дайчи отметил, как слегка подался вперед Кагеяма, будто стремясь Цукишиму прикрыть, но тот лишь покачал головой и достал из кармана уже знакомый ингалятор.

— На этот раз внутри не валериана, — с улыбкой предупредил он, словно оставляя выбор за Танакой. — Хотите проверить?

Тот громко фыркнул, но больше ничего сказать не успел: вместо него появился Тора.

— Так что, наблюдатель? — спросил тот. — Согласен с нами поработать?

Притворно задумавшись, Цукишима протянул:

— Даже не знаю. На тебя, — он ткнул пальцем в Кагеяму, — у меня аллергия. На вас и вашего товарища, — очередь Торы, — тоже. И вы, — он повернулся к Дайчи, и тот вежливо улыбнулся, ожидая продолжения.

— ...сойдете, — сухо закончил Цукишима.

Кагеяма положил руку ему на плечо, легонько сжал.

— Не обязательно выеживаться. Соглашайся.

Цукишима покосился на него и раздраженно цыкнул. Борьба была очевидна любому: они сверлили друг друга упрямыми взглядами, никто не уступал, но если Дайчи и знал что-то о Кагеяме наверняка, так это то, что его бы и никакой демон не переупрямил. Тени одобрительно защекотали кожу, принимая мысленную ставку. Помолчав немного, Цукишима все же сдался под напором:

— Ладно. Но только потому, что мотаться по вызовам на рынки в разных районах уже порядком надоело.

— Да-да, — закатил глаза Танака, — мы не будем понимать неправильно.

— Добро пожаловать в команду, — Дайчи протянул Цукишиме ладонь для рукопожатия, а тот все так же неохотно ответил на этот жест. Как-то само собой вышло, что они вместе отошли чуть в сторону от громких Танаки с Кагеямой. Теперь, когда их небольшое представление было позади, Дайчи вновь прислушался к барьеру. Все спокойно. Кагеяма без всяких напоминаний вернулся к своей работе, а Танака помогал Сакамото-сану проверить товар на предмет повреждений. Все-таки они сегодня причинили старику немало неудобств. Цукишима, все еще без очков, осматривался. Дайчи осмелился бы предположить, что теперь, когда рынок стал и его ответственностью тоже, Цукишима увидел его в новом свете.

В новом свете сегодня представлялось многое. Выразительно кивнув в направлении Кагеямы, Дайчи тихонько уточнил:

— С этим не будет никаких проблем?

Цукишима одарил его долгим испытующим взглядом, будто пытался понять, есть ли в словах Дайчи какой-то подвох. Воздух словно сгустился, наполнился тяжелой влагой, а на плечи вернулась та самая невероятная тяжесть, которой Дайчи с удовольствием не ощущал бы больше никогда. Наконец Цукишима увидел то, что хотел, и напряжение немного ослабло.

— Еще спрашиваете. Конечно, будут, — недовольно проворчал он и бросил на Кагеяму мимолетный взгляд, неожиданно мягкий и ласковый. А Кагеяма, точно почувствовав, что речь идет о нем, повернулся в их сторону и едва уловимо кивнул.

Стоит ли говорить, что Дайчи ему ни капли не поверил?


End file.
